


flippy fun

by orca_mandaeru



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plushie Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_mandaeru/pseuds/orca_mandaeru
Summary: Taeyong likes Johnny's habit of collecting plushies, but he never thought he would descend to this.





	flippy fun

Taeyong’s bored. It's rare that he gets free time at all, let alone enough that he could get things done and still be left with nothing to do. But he's slept in, organized his desk, and caught up on his favorite drama. There are things he could go and do, like practice more, or watch some movies, but he doesn't want to. 

 

No, he just lays on his back on his bed, staring at the bottom of the bunk above him. He's not thinking about anything, just existing as himself. Taeyong scratches his stomach, hand slipping under his loose shirt. After the itch is gone his hand still rests there, lightly against his warm skin. His hand keeps stroking, idly wondering at the weird feeling of being too aware of his own touch. 

 

Naturally, his hand slides down a bit lower, under the waistband of his underwear and cupping his soft cock. Taeyong sighs and stares blankly at the top bunk. The room is hot but not sweltering, just enough to be slightly uncomfortable. There’s nothing better to do, so Taeyong wraps a hand around himself, just feeling out the sensitive skin.  

 

He slowly starts to fill out at the touch and anticipation of more, and Taeyong lets his mind wander, searching for something to think about. He turns his head to the side and catches sight of one of Johnny's plushies on his bed, a large one in the shape of a seal. Taeyong had stolen it, partly because it was so cute and partly to annoy Johnny. 

 

With his free hand he tugs the plushie closer, intending to move it away or put it back on Johnny's bed. But as he moves it Taeyong catches a whiff of a scent that's unmistakably Johnny, the indescribable but comforting smell that lingers to his clothes. Taeyong presses it to his face, breathes in a big gulpful of the scent, guiltily realizing he’s almost fully hard in his own grip. He doesn’t want the poor stuffed animal involved in this, but... 

 

Taeyong strokes himself properly now, dragging his grip down his cock and letting his eyes flutter shut. He breathes in again, the smell heady and bringing up immediate images, of the way Johnny smells like this when he's holding Taeyong close and pounding his ass hard. Taeyong's hand moves a little faster, the memories making his skin feel hot with the ghost of johnny's touches. The warmth of the room, the unhurriedness of it all, the fact that he's alone and can indulge himself all he wants, makes him get close to orgasm embarrassingly fast. 

 

His hand feels nice, but it's not rough enough, not that added bit of friction he likes. Taeyong opens his eyes and his gaze lands on the plushie pressed close to him. No, he can't. The seal plush’s black eyes stare up at him. Taeyong waffles for a brief moment more before abandoning all pretense of restraint and shoving the plushie down between his legs. He adjusts it until the tail is pressed lightly against his balls, entire length of his cock trapped between his stomach and the soft cloth of the plushie. 

 

Taeyong rests a hand on it to hold it in place and experimentally grinds up, biting his lip to keep back his moan. It's good, more than he expected. The material is soft enough to be comfortable but rougher than his hands, and it adds a delicious edge to the pleasure starting to course through his system. Taeyong moans quietly, rocking his hips back and forth, memories playing behind his eyes of all the times Johnny's fucked him so good, out on the living room floor when the rest of the members were gone, desperately trying to stay quiet in their room and ultimately failing, that one time in a backstage bathroom. 

 

Precum is leaking out of his slit now, dripping onto the material of the plushie and darkening a wet spot onto its fur. Taeyong couldn't care less at this point, grabbing hold of the soft thing and bucking up into it. There's a moment where he's too aware of all the sensation his body is feeling, pleasure running all the way through him before he bows up and cums, streaking sticky lines all over the plushie's innocent little face. 

 

Taeyong falls back against the bed, panting and relaxed. He takes a second to bask in the afterglow before the regret hits him. He peeks down at the plushie, still clasped between his thighs. It looks absolutely ruined, sticky cum covering its fur, slightly misshapen as well. Taeyong sits up, pokes the soiled plushie like he's not the one who did that. "Sorry," he whispers to it. Oh god, how will he explain this to Johnny? 

 

He doesn't need to agonize over that for too long, because a voice rings out through the dorm. "Taeyong, where are you?" 

 

Taeyong stiffens, panic running through him. That's Johnny’s voice. Johnny wasn't supposed to be back for hours, he's supposed to be out with all the rest of the members. Oh fuck, he hears footsteps. Taeyong's naked and exposed on his bunk, holding Johnny's plushie covered in cum. 

 

He only manages to yank up a blanket at the foot of the bed to cover the incriminating scene, rolling onto his side and closing his eyes to pretend to sleep. It's way too hot with the blanket, especially with the drying fluids sticking to his body. Johnny opens the door to their room and Taeyong cracks one eye barely open to watch. 

 

"Found you," Johnny murmurs, voice unbearably fond. Taeyong wants to get up, give his boyfriend a welcome kiss, but he stays still and hopes Johnny will just leave. Unfortunately, that would never happen. Johnny sniffs the air, a stupid smirk spreading across his face. "I know you're awake, Taeyong. Had fun while I was gone?" 

 

Taeyong knows it’s hopeless, but he still keeps up the act as Johnny walks slowly forward, bends down until his face is inches away from Taeyong's. Without warning he pokes Taeyong's cheek hard, and his eyes shoot open, glaring. Johnny laughs, low and amused, and Taeyong tries to stop the humiliated blush heating his cheeks. He knows he's acting awfully conspicuous, but fuck, it's hard not to. 

 

Johnny notices, though, because of course he does. "Hey, what's up?" he asks, leaning back a bit and taking him in. He spots the way Taeyong is clutching the blanket up to his neck, the way sweat is collecting on his brow. 

 

"Wait, Johnny-" Taeyong desperately tries, but Johnny takes hold of the hem of the blanket and rips it away. Taeyong’s never felt this exposed before, and he hides his face in his palms, burning with embarrassment. He knows Johnny won't truly mind, but that doesn't stop humiliation from coursing through him. "Just say something!" he whines, still not peeking from behind his hands. 

 

"Wow," Johnny says, in that stupid overly-exaggerated amused voice of his. Taeyong loves him, but Taeyong hates him. Johnny's hands curl around Taeyong's, gently pulling them away from his face so he’s forced to make eye contact. Johnny’s obviously not mad, pupils blown and staring at Taeyong like he wants to eat him. 

 

"Are you embarrassed, babe?" Taeyong nods, and Johnny continues. "Got yourself so worked up you just had to defile poor Flippy?" 

 

"It reminded me of you." Taeyong says quietly. 

 

Johnny closes his eyes and breaths in slowly. "God, Taeyong, sometimes I think you're going to kill me." Taeyong quirks his lips up, confidence coming back at the positive response as he thinks of something witty to say. Johnny can obviously tell, and when he opens his eyes again it's with that pinning gaze. "Don't think you're let off the hook." he says, and whatever Taeyong was going to say dries up in his throat. 

 

Johnny moves Taeyong's limbs like it’s his own body, catching both of his skinny wrists in one hand and pinning them above his head. Taeyong goes breathless at the contact, watching Johnny's face and going pliant the way he only does for him. Johnny runs his eyes slowly down Taeyong's bare body, the splatters of cum drying on his belly and the poor plushie. 

 

Taeyong has the instinct to squirm away from his eyes, to reach down and cover himself, but he can't, and that makes him burn even hotter. Especially because he doesn't know what Johnny's planning. Sometimes they lay exactly out what they're going to do, sometimes they do things in the spur of the moment. But usually they're both in on whatever that is, but now Johnny is the one who obviously has a plan, and Taeyong is left waiting to find out. 

 

Johnny picks up the soiled plushie, turning it over and tutting at the mess on its face. Johnny gets a good grip on it and starts to move it closer to Taeyong's body, and he realizes what he means to do right before the plushie is pressed against his spent cock. It's soft but even that is too much contact, every small touch like oversensitized fire on his nerves. The feeling isn't good or bad, just too much. Taeyong cries out when Johnny drags the toy against him, his legs seizing up and wrists fighting against Johnny's strong hold. 

 

"You obviously liked this before, what’s wrong?" Johnny says, obviously proud of himself. Taeyong grits his teeth and tries to hold back his shout as Johnny rubs it against him again. No matter how much he struggles Johnny won't let up, every bit of friction making his whole body seize up. 

 

"Ohh fuck," Taeyong groans, letting his body go limp and head falling to the side to meet Johnny's eyes. After he's stopped fighting he can actually feel the sensations more, so much that he doesn't know how to process it, eyes welling up with tears. His breath hitches on every movement of Johnny's hands, a stingingly hot warmth coiling in his gut. He's still oversensitive but now his whole body is flooded with heat, the hot prickly feeling overtaking him. 

 

Johnny is enraptured, watching closely the way Taeyong's muscles keep jerking and twitching. He keeps up the steady, overwhelming pace as he leans down and fits his head into the crook of Taeyong's neck, going right in and catching the delicate skin between his teeth. Johnny knows that's one of Taeyong's most sensitive spots, that he can't even bear anyone getting close without squirming. It's another sensation that is just too too much, pushing more tears out of his eyes at the onslaught. 

 

Before he knows it Taeyong is cumming a second time. His body tenses violently and his eyes roll back in his head, dribbling out a few droplets on the poor entirely soiled plushie, a desperate groan dragged from his throat. It’s much more intense than the first one, the feeling spreading through his entire body.

 

When he relaxes he feels totally exhausted, drool and tears dripping from his face. Johnny smiles indulgently down at him, finally removing the soaked plushie from against his sore cock. He lets go of Taeyong's wrists and he's too tired to do anything but watch as Johnny desperately pushes down his pants. He shoves a hand down his underwear, not bothering to pull them off in his haste, wrapping a hand around his throbbing, neglected cock. 

 

Johnny stares at Taeyong and the picture he must make, sweaty and exhausted, and it doesn't take long for him to lean his head on Taeyong's chest and cum all over his stomach, adding to the mess already there. He stays there for a moment, catching his breath, before moving up and kissing Taeyong softly. "What a welcome," he breathes, and Taeyong smiles, pulling him closer. 

 

They kiss lazily until Taeyong's leg comes in contact with the plushie. "Ugh," he grunts, feeling the disgusting mess of cum-matted cloth. "That poor little seal..." 

 

“You're the one that came all over it," Johnny laughs. 

 

Taeyong sits up, looking guiltily at the stuffed animal. "You're the one that smells all sexy in the first place," he grumbles. 

 

Johnny picks up the plushie by one of its limp flippers. "We better go wash this." 

 

Taeyong may have lost the remnants of his shame, but at least he's not bored anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/orca_mandaeru)


End file.
